Susurros del pasado
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Kurumi cambió todo y de alguna manera eso había arruinado el futuro. Ninguno recordaba que sucedió, pero algo era seguro, ya no había forma alguna de cambiarlo y debían lidiar con ello, pero para eso, debían perdonarse.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y bueno, no sé qué más decir al respecto. El día de hoy traigo un nuevo fanfic que es algo viejo y que he recuperado del viejo celular donde donde. No es lo mejor que tengo, soy honesto, pero lo amé y es por eso que deseo compartirlo con ustedes.

* * *

Prólogo

Cambiar el pasado puede afectar el futuro, el egoísmo mata a la bondad y todo por lo que has luchado se desmorona lentamente ante ti. Grande fue la sorpresa de Kurumi al haber cambiado el pasado y provocar un desastre en su presente con el afán de detener todo lo que había sucedido. No había nadie, no había DEM ni Ratatoskr, sólo había fuerzas que se atacaban unas a otras en un intento de obtener poder después de un cataclismo de proporciones bíblicas que arrasó con la mitad de la humanidad.

Itsuka Shido, un superviviente de tal acontecimiento tuvo la desgracia de que aquel fatídico día, sus versiones alternas, sus vidas pasadas, todas ellas llegarán a su mente mostrando el poder que los cristales en malas manos traían consigo. No había días felices, no había chicas a las que salvar más, sólo había dolor con el cual pasaría el resto de su vida como parte de los pecados que había cometido. En su mente estaban todas las chicas e incluso los recuerdos de su encarnación pasada que le había mostrado lo diferentes que eran, Itsuka Shido sólo fue un cobarde. Jamás pudo salvar a ninguna de las chicas, falló a su promesa y todas se fueron.

Las guerras continuaban, la gente con el pánico hacia actos crueles que rayaban en lo inhumano con la justificación de salvarse. Tokisaki Kurumi desapareció después de hacer uso de la doceava bala dejando solo a Shido en un mundo cruel que no merecía seguir existiendo. ¿Aún quedaba esperanza para remediar todo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**Los pecados que atraviesan el alma**

* * *

Había amanecido nuevamente sobre Tokio. Un manto blanco se encontraba cubriendo las avenidas de la ajetreada ciudad donde el descanso no existía. Había pasado una década desde el terremoto de Asia que cobró la vida de 1,500 millones de personas y muchas otras por las consecuencias del cataclismo. En las calles de Tokio se encontraba caminando un joven de cabello azulado y ojos marrones que tenía una mirada vacía, sin una gota de vida.

— Una década desde que se fueron, ¿Eh Kotori? — Pronunciaba el joven ante el dulce recuerdo de su difunta hermana. — Me gustaría saber si un día de estos podré morir y reencontrarme junto a ti.

Itsuks Shido había muerto en alma.

— Hace una década, el último terremoto espacial arrasó a la humanidad al punto de llevarla a su extinción, pero gracias a las naciones unidas de evitó una catástrofe mayor. — Aquellas palabras provenían de un local cercano a Shido justo donde él trabajaba.

— Ni siquiera saben que ellas dieron su vida. — Pronunciaba el joven Itsuka mientras ingresaba al lugar y dejaba su chaqueta en una mesa. — He llegado. — Anunció él esperando una respuesta.

— Es bueno verte. — Contestó una voz a la cual el chico sonrió. — ¿Cómo ha estado Mana?

— Ha mejorado, los doctores creen que podrá despertar. — Dijo Shido mientras caminaba en dirección al mostrador del lugar para ver una imagen de las chicas.— Han pasado diez años desde que las vi por última vez.

El dolor apenas había bajado en él; no es tan sencillo olvidar a quienes se fueron de tu vida, más si esas personas eran amadas.

— Lamento no haber podido ayudar. — Se disculpaba la voz en un tono triste.

— Yo tampoco hice nada por ellas. — Contestó Shido dejando de lado aquella imagen para tomar un delantal y ponérselo. — Bien, es hora de continuar con la tradición familiar.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó aquella voz con alegría. — ¿Iremos a visitar el monumento? — Preguntaba ella al Itsuka quien reía.

— No romperemos la tradición de dejarle a Tohka su preciado pan. — Contestó Shido quien caminó hacia una puerta para ingresar a una reluciente cocina. — ¿Dónde te encuentras, Mayuri? —

Frente a él apareció una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados que tenía una mirada rosada parecida a un diamante de aquel color. Itsuka Mayuri , el amor de las chicas y la hija espiritual de Shido, ella había nacido hace tiempo, pero pereció por su inestabilidad para regresar después del incidente en Asia para encontrar que todas las chicas habían muerto.

— Creo que Tohka amaría que le dejaras una banquete especial para ella. — Contestó la joven quien llevaba puesto un delantal con manchas de harina.

— Es cierto, ella amaría un banquete. — Contestaba Shido recordando la actitud glotona de aquella chica. — Pero seguro Kotori y el resto estarían celosas. —

Tales palabras hicieron reír a la joven quien le regaló un abrazo al chico, a su padre. Sintiendo la calidez del abrazo, Shido sintió el cariño de todas las chicas a través de Mayuri a quien en el pasado fue incapaz de salvar, pero a quien protegería a toda costa incluso si eso significaba arriesgar su vida.

— Bien, es hora de cocinar. — Le dijo Shido a Mayuri notando que está le regalaba una mirada molesta. — ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó él un tanto confundido.

— Promete que pondremos una foto de ellas. — Pedía la joven regalándole una mirada tierna y suplicante a Shido.

— Por supuesto. — Respondió él acariciando con gentileza la cabeza de Mayuri.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, ambos tuvieron buena clientela ese día. Después de un tiempo, Shido recibió el negocio de la familia, de los padres de Kotori, pero al ver que el lugar siempre traía recuerdos amargos, decidió venir a Tokio, pero trayendo consigo el negocio familiar. Todos los días era un nuevo día para aprender técnicas nuevas, y aunque sus padres se encontraban lejos, él siempre hablaba con ellos y de vez en cuando llevaba a Mayuri para que conviviera junto a su familia.

— Ha sido un día duro de trabajo, ¿no lo crees, Shido? — Comentaba Mayuri mientras limpiaba unas mesas del restaurante.

— Son buenos días, alegres en medio de tanta tristeza. — Decía Shido quien terminaba de recoger los platos notando la triste mirada que le regalaba la chica. — Tranquila, no me encuentro triste, soy feliz de poder estar junto a ti. —

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó ella mirando a los ojos de Shido.

— De verdad. — Contestó Shido con alegría genuina.

No importaba si alguien le decía que ella no era su hija o mucho menos una Itsuka, a él eso no le importaba. Desde que Mayuri regresó a su vida, aquella tristeza que azotaba a su corazón iba desapareciendo lentamente. Ella era como aquel rayo de Sol que daba la esperanza al final de la tormenta, ella simplemente llegó a su vida cuando está había perdido el sentido.

— Por cierto, ¿a qué hora cerraremos el local? — Preguntó la rubia mientras dejaba de lado su deber para caminar en dirección hacia Shido.

— Son las 4:30, lo mejor será cerrar en treinta minutos. — Respondió Shido dejando los platos en una carrito para llevarlos a la cocina. — ¿Quieres un poco de pastel? — Preguntó él a una sonriente Mayuri.

— Sólo si tú me acompañas. — Le respondió ella haciendo reír al joven Itsuka.

— Entonces la acompañaré hermosa dama. — Dijo Shido dejando de lado su labor para ir a tomar un poco de pastel de la vitrina de postres y pasteles.

Para ambos, estos momentos de diversión eran alegría pura. Mayuri, al nacer del amor de las chicas, siempre velaba por Rito y cuando al fin regresó junto a él, ella lloró.

— ¿Cómo está el pastel? — Preguntó Shido quien daba bocados al postre.

— Estoy casi segura que Tohka pediría al menos tres pasteles enteros. — Respondió Mayuri quien disfrutaba de su postre. — De verdad me lucí haciendo este pastel. —

— No seas vanidosa. — Decía Shido mirando un tanto serio a la chica.

— ¡Vamos! Me quedó bien. —

Shido sólo podía reír ante el optimismo y orgullo de la chica, pero debía darle un punto a favor ya que dicho postre había quedado excelente. Los dos continuaron comiendo con tranquilidad hasta que el reloj marcó la hora de cerrar. Shido y Mayuri acomodaron todo para poder abrir mañana sin complicaciones y poder atender a la clientela como hoy.

— Shido, llevaré un poco de pastel para la doctora Ibuki. — Informó Mayuri quien ya se había cambiado para poder salir fuera.

— Bien, recuerda que puedes regresar a la casa si deseas. — Decía el joven Itsuka mientras se ponía su chaqueta. — Cierto, hay que ir a dejarle a Tohka su preciado pan. —

Mayuri al escuchar las palabras de Shido sonrío con ligera tristeza. A veces ella no quería que la realidad en la que vivía fuera una farsa total, pero lamentablemente no era así. Ellas habían muerto.

— Vamos. — Dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano de Shido quien se había puesto una mochila para poder llevar el pan. — ¿Podremos quedarnos hasta que pasen el vídeo de Miku? —

Shido sonrío, al menos debería darle esa oportunidad a Mayuri después de todo.

— Nos quedaremos hasta el final. — Le respondió Shido con una sonrisa.

Cerrando el local, la pareja salió caminando viendo cómo copos de nieve caían sobre ellos. Todos los lugares habían cerrado, algunos por la nieve y otros en señal de respeto por el accidente de Asia de hace una década. Mayuri estaba alegre de ir junto a Shido a la ceremonia en conmemoración del accidente, en ella algunas personas hablarían y otras más cantarían, pero además habría un vídeo sobre una de los espíritus a los que Shido selló en el pasado.

— Será hermoso, ¿sucede algo? —

Sólo en ese momento Mayuri notó la seriedad en los ojos de Shido.

— Siento como si alguien nos estuviera observando. — Contestó Shido inspeccionando con su mirada el lugar. — Desde que salimos he sentido esa mirada. —

Él novia sus ojos a todos lados, sintiendo como la presencia se alejaba de ellos.

— ¿Crees que fue "ella"? — Preguntaba la joven con cierto temor.

— No lo sé. — Fue la seca respuesta de Shido. — No, está mirada fue diferente. — Dijo él confundiendo a la joven.

— ¿Cómo? — Mayuri se sentía un poco incómoda con tal información.

— Lo mejor será seguir, no es nada. — Dijo Shido aumentando su velocidad de su andar junto a su compañera.

Él no estaba equivocado, alguien lo estaba observando desde lejos. La persona que miraba a los dos jóvenes Itsuka sonreía mientras caminaba sobre el manto en dirección contraria a la que tomaron ambos. Una vez la pareja llegó a la plaza donde se rendiría el homenaje, Mayuri rompió su agarre para mirar molesta como preocupada a su padre.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntaba ella un tanto alterada.

Shido dio un suspiro, hace años que no sentía tal peligro sobre sus hombros.

— Nada, no fue nada. — Respondió él mientras caminaba.

Mayuri no creía nada, ella también sintió la presencia en menor medida, pero le parecía un tanto familiar.

— ¿Seguro no fue "ella"? — Volvía a preguntar Mayuri en un intento de que Shido le compartiera información.

— No, al menos no como la última vez. — Respondió Shido mientras veía a las personas que esperaban el inicio del homenaje.

Antes de poder decir algo, el evento comenzó provocando que la chica se guardará por el momento sus preguntas para después. Shido por su lado veía al primer ministro y su gabinete entrar al parque donde se encontraba tallada en piedra los nombres de todos los japoneses que perecieron durante el evento del último gran terremoto espacial. Al momento que el hombre pidió el minuto de silencio todo el lugar calló. Para Shido este evento le traía amargos recuerdos que hace mucho ha querido silenciar, pero eso sería como asesinar los recuerdos de todas ellas a quienes llegó a amar.

— "Así es como terminó todo esto, en un homenaje para vidas que debieron ser salvadas." — Era el pensar del Shido al momento que hablaban sobre todo el dolor por el que Japón había pasado.

El resto del evento transcurrió con calma, todos hablaron e incluso lloraron una vez más por las almas que sucumbieron ante tal cataclismo. Para Shido, en el fondo, el evento no era más que una herramienta política para hacer creer a todo ciudadano que Japón participaban activamente en el tema de los espíritus. Una vez acabó el evento, Shido acompañó a Mayuri al hospital para que ella se pudiera quedar junto a Mana. Caminando a casa de regreso, Shido sintió nuevamente la sensación de ser observado entre la sombras, pero esta vez dicha sensación resultó ser más familiar de lo que esperaba.

— "Eres tú, ¿no es así?" — Pensaba Shido con molestia y cansancio.

Una vez llegó a su casa, divisó frente a su puerta una figura femenina con un vestido en colores naranjas y negros. Nightmare, como suele ser llamada, se encontraba esperando de pie frente a la puerta a la única persona que había sellado poderes espirituales en toda la historia.

— Ha sido una década, Kurumi. — Habló Shido llamando la atención de la chica quien se sorprendió al verle.

— Shido-san. — Dijo ella en voz baja notando la fría mirada que el chico le regalaba

El reencuentro de dos almas en pena.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

El beso que jamás se dio

* * *

Kurumi miraba a Shido con sorpresa y temor mientras él sólo le miraba con desprecio y tristeza. La fría noche había llegado tiempo atrás y pronto comenzaría a nevar una vez más. El silencio reinó por unos segundos ya que ninguno quería decir nada, no querían hacerlo pues se iban a herir con palabras. La joven miraba de reojo a Shido notando la falta de brillo en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Shido dispuesto a saber las intenciones de Kurumi.

El espíritu no tardó en darse cuenta que el chico que un día le amó ahora le despreciaba.

— Vine a visitarte. — Respondió ella en un tono serio.

— Después de todos estos años, la gran Tokisaki Kurumi se digna en visitar a alguien como yo, me siento halagado. — Al escuchar las palabras que Shido pronunció Kurumi sintió un dolor. — Dime, ¿cuál es la razón de tenerte enfrente? — Preguntó él con evidente desprecio por la chica.

Kurumi sabía a la perfección que Shido era la única persona en que podría confiar, pero la historia entre ambos no había sido del todo perfecta.

— Necesito tu ayuda. — Soltó ella sin agregar nada más.

Shido parpadeó un poco para después echarse a reír. ¿Acaso era verdad que Nightmare necesitaba su ayuda cuando en el pasado ella había demostrado ser capaz de hacer todo ella sola? Él no creía en sus palabras, él no quería creer en las palabras de Kurumi.

— Sigues siendo muy graciosa, pero, sí son verdaderas entonces estás frente a la persona equivocada. — Contestó Shido parando en seco su risa. — Hace años que deje de ayudar espíritus, bueno, sólo quedan al menos tres y nosotros somos dos de ellos.

— Lo sé. — Respondió Kurumi desviando su mirada al suelo. — Sé que sólo quedamos nosotros tres, pero-

— ¡Pero nada! — Interrumpió Shido a Kurumi quien calló al oír la voz molesta de Shido. — Me dices que me amas, sucede lo de Asia y te largas diez malditos años a no sé dónde y regresas buscando mi ayuda. — Kurumi podía apreciar como Shido apretaba sus puños mientras veía al suelo. — ¿Por qué eres así, Nightmare?

Al oír como Shido la había llamado, Kurumi se dio cuenta lo mucho que ella lo había lastimado. ¿Habría perdón? Ella no lo sabía, ella ya no sabía nada y ella tenía miedo, un miedo que hace tiempo ha tenido en su alma. No tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y que estás descendían por sus mejillas, no tardó nada para darse cuenta que cada palabra que Shido le daba la herían como nadie lo haría. Ella se lo merecía, se merecía ser odiada por el chico que tenía en frente y sabía que no debía insistirle, de nada serviría ahora.

— Te sigo amando, ¿lo sabes?

Kurumi lloró más al oír tales palabras. Itsuka Shido desde el comienzo, desde el inicio de su vida al tratar con espíritus comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por las chicas a quienes ayudaba; de todas las chicas a quien ayudó, sólo una lo llegó a enamorar tan profundamente como otra lo había hecho anteriormente. Un día, después de haber tratado con Hermit, llegó a su vida la chica a la que había jurado sacarla de la oscuridad. Tokisaki Kurumi había aparecido en su vida. Lamentablemente, todo lo bueno tiene su lado negativo y ese era precisamente la propia Kurumi, un espíritu que sencillamente era diferente al resto, uno que se negaba a ser salvada y que ahora lo buscaba a él.

— Te busque día y noche por un año. — Pronunciaba Shido quien dio unos pasos en dirección a Nightmare. — Lloré día y noche por mi hermanita y el resto de las chicas.

— Lo sé. — Respondía ella entre llantos. — Lo sé

— ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba? — Sólo en ese momento Shido decidió ver nuevamente la mirada del espíritu. — ¿Por qué te ibas siempre? — Llevando sus manos hacia ella, Shido tomó del rostro a Kurumi pasando sus dedos por sus rojizas mejillas. — Dime qué tengo que hacer para que no te vuelvas a ir.

Ella movía su cabeza de lado a lado, negando e intentando decirle a Shido que él no necesitaba hacer nada, pero era incapaz de hablar ya. Ella lloraba fuertemente, ella no se merecería que alguien como Shido estuviera ahí para ella, pero ahí estaba él limpiando sus mejillas mientras ella sólo lloraba más y más. Se merecía ser odiada por Shido, se merecía sufrir, ella se merecía los peores castigos que el mundo le pueda otorgar para apenas sufrir un poco de lo que él ha sufrido.

— Te amo. — Repitió Shido nuevamente dándole una sonrisa a Kurumi recordando a alguien que odiaría oír tales palabras. — Kotori estaría celosa de escucharme.

Kurumi intentó calmarse un momento, sonriendo a duras penas por el comentario que hizo el chico.

— Ella te amaba. — Decía ella titubeante por llorar.

— Yo la amaba, fue la mejor y desde ese día he querido que regresara. — Dijo Shido tranquilo mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus heladas mejillas. — Jamás le había dicho lo mucho que la amaba y me arrepiento siempre de no haberlo hecho.

El recuerdo de Itsuka Kotori, el recuerdo de la joven que comando Ratatoskr en un intento de salvar a los espíritus que aparecían, llenaba de dolor los corazones de ambos jóvenes al saber que aquella linda joven se uniría, junto a varias chicas, a ser parte de las estrellas en el cielo como ángeles que cuidarían a Shido desde el cielo. Los dos lloraban, los dos estaban heridos y los dos se seguían hiriendo; las heridas de aquel trágico accidente seguían frescas en ambos y el saber que pudieron evitar todo era un lastre para los dos. Kurumi no aguantó, abrazó a Shido con fuerza mientras lloraba más y más, está vez sobre su hombro.

— No quiero perderte nunca más. — Pronunció Shido abrazando a Kurumi con gentileza.

La nieve comenzó a caer sobre ambos como si mostrara el dolor de los corazones de ambos. El frío invadía sus cuerpos, pero no querían separarse después de años de haberse distanciado. Él no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente y ella dejaría de ser tan terca, pero sus corazones se unían en uno solo.

— Lo lamento Shido-san. — Decía ella arrepentida de todo.

El tiempo cura alivia el dolor, pero sólo el amor curaría las heridas que ambos tenían. Incluso si una vez más debían luchar, lo harían.

Después del reencuentro entre ambos, Shido invitó a Kurumi a su hogar para que la chica entrara en calor. Ya habían llorado todo lo que debían de llorar, ya habían dicho todo lo que debían decirse y ahora estaban juntos después de un largo tiempo. Ella ante los ojos de él dejó de ser la chica confiada en su poder que había conocido; y él, ante los ojos de Nightmare, había dejado de ser el dulce chico que había cautivado su corazón. Era verdad, la gente cambiaba al irse, nada se quedaba igual y eso los hacía temer.

— Ten.

La voz de Shido captó la atención de Kurumi quien se giró para ver al chico extendiéndole su chaqueta. Ella sonrió agradeciendo el acto de gentileza del joven Itsuka para ponerse la prenda de él.

— ¿No la necesitas? — Preguntó ella mientras terminaba de ponerse la prenda.

— Tengo el poder de Kotori, en parte me ayuda a soportar el frío. — Respondió él nombrando una vez más a su hermana y dándose cuenta que tenía ese complejo de hermano.

— Sí ella nos viera así, creo que nos mataría. — Comentó ella bromeando un poco por la actitud que solía mostrar la chica en el pasado.

En el pasado ambos habían lidiado con las diferentes personalidades que Itsuka Kotori mostraba. Nightmare aún tenía en su memoria la imagen de Kotori molesta. Su intento de consumir a Shido en el pasado había sido frustrado por la hermanastra de Shido; el poder de Efreet había superado a creces el poder de Nightmare dejándola ver como un pequeño gato desamparado. Una vez llegaron a la casa, Kurumi se impresionó al ver la vivienda humilde que se daba Shido.

— Pasa. — Dijo él abriendo la puerta para ella.

— Gracias.

Una vez adentro, Shido encendió la calefacción para quitarse el frío que ambos sentían. Kurumi estaba impresionada al ver la casa la cual parecía idéntica a la que él tenía hace diez años. Al caminar por la sala, una foto llamó la atención de ella causando un sentimiento de culpa como nostalgia.

— La guardaste. — Dijo ella en voz baja llamando la atención de Shido quien se giró encontrándose con la chica que tenía una hermosa foto en manos. — El día que "ella" te pidió una falsa boda .

— Jamás podría tirarla, ese día fue especial para nosotros. — Contestó Shido mirando con nostalgia la foto de aquel día. — Al final, seguías siendo tú, seguían siendo tus sentimientos, ¿no?

Kurumi sonrío mientras pasaba sus dedos por la foto de su boda con Shido hace ya tanto tiempo.

— Me equivoqué tantas veces, incluso ese día volví a cometer ese error y tú buscaste a Shido-san sólo para hacer recuerdos que ahora cargo conmigo.

El recuerdo del clon de Kurumi regresó a Shido quien sonrió con nostalgia y tristeza a la vez. Ese día su corazón se había detenido al verla desaparecer, pero fue a lo más alto que pudo para que su deseo no muriera. Jamás supo el por qué de aquella acción, hasta que se dio cuenta que de verdad amaba a Kurumi de una manera sincera y pura, pero que al mismo tiempo parecía imposible de creer por las acciones de ambos.

— Sabes, a veces me gusta pensar que ese boda no fue falsa y de verdad me casé contigo. — Dijo Shido con cierta alegría.

— Ella, e-ella siempre fue así, nunca dejó de creer en que un día tú me salvarías. — Lágrimas se reflejaron en Kurumi quien sentía tristeza por si misma. — Sabes, hace tiempo que no lloro tanto como lo estoy haciendo en estos momentos, creo que tienes un efecto en mi que no conocía.

— Tú siempre me has hecho llorar, ¿lo sabes?

Tras oír esas palabras, Kurumi sonrió con dulzura regañándose por todas las veces que actuó con inmadurez y por todas las veces que alejó a Shido de su lado.

— Me merezco eso y más.

— Sí, te lo mereces.

Shido pasó su brazo por el cuello de Kurumi acercándola hacia él. Estos momentos que ambos vivían eran sencillamente mágicos y dejaban que sus corazones sanarán las heridas que los años sólo ocultaban.

— ¿Puedo estar pasa siempre de esta manera? — Preguntaba Kurumi mientras cerraba sus ojos y abrazaba la foto de esa hermosa boda.

— Incluso si no deseas, lo haré ya que no quiero volver a perderte nuevamente. — Respondió Shido con sinceridad.

Jamás llegaron a imaginarse estar así en el pasado, pero ahora se encontraban como tanto habían soñado. Kurumi tras pensar un tiempo todo, decidió que era su hora de poder hacer feliz a Shido y para ello debía renunciar a su inútil misión. Sin decir nada, ella se apartó un poco del chico para llevar sus labios a los de él de manera tierna.

— "Deseo tener más recuerdos junto a Shido-san."

Aquel hermoso vestido astral comenzó a brillar y poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer dejando expuesta la blanca piel que la chica tenía. Sus coletas se deshicieron y su hermoso cabello llegó a media espalda, siendo que su fleco tapó su ojo izquierdo. Al separar sus labios de los de Shido, ella se quedó mirando hacia los ojos del Itsuka notando la alegría que estos tenían.

— Vaya, al parecer me has sellado al fin, Shido-san.

Él no dijo nada, sólo la tomó del rostro para nuevamente besarla siendo que ahora él tenía la iniciativa. Kurumi sintiendo el cariño y la pasión de Shido, cerró sus ojos dejándose envolver por el fuerte sentimiento y la bella sensación de sentir las manos del chico que tanto amaba pasando por su piel.

— Shido-san, te necesito. — Decía Kurumi un tanto agitada por el beso.

— También te necesito, no sabes cuánto te he necesitado conmigo. — Le respondió Shido mientras llevaba su frente con la de ella. —. No hay un solo día en donde no desee poder estar junto a ti.

— Shido…

Debía ser la más grande tonta del mundo al haber hecho sufrir al hombre más noble del planeta.

— Quiero que me hagas tuya, jamás tuvimos nuestra noche de bodas. — Dijo Kurumi para dejar su foto donde estaba para poder abrazar el cuello de Shido —. Quiero hacer los mejores recuerdos a tu lado.

Sonriente de escuchar tales palabras, Shido tomó a Kurumi de su cintura y la acercó más a él estando sus labios a escasos centímetros.

— Tokisaki Kurumi, quiero que seas mía incluso en el fin del mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

El amor que ahora existe para dos almas heridas.

* * *

Shido llevaba en sus brazos a Kurumi de manera nupcial. Ambos iban a realizar su noche de bodas y sabían a la perfección lo que iban a hacer, pero el temor o la duda no estaban presentes en ellos. Con ayuda de Kurumi, ambos ingresaron a la habitación del joven Itsuka dispuestos a consumar su matrimonio.

— ¿Seguro de que deseas hacerlo ahora, Shido-san? — Preguntó Kurumi.

— Tal como te dije hace rato, quiero estar contigo siempre.— Fue la respuesta de Shido ante la pregunta de la chica.

— Entonces, que nuestro amor siga creciendo.

Sonriendo por eso, Shido dejó a Kurumi en cama observando el bello cuerpo que la chica tenía, digno de alguien como lo era Kurumi.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Preguntó Kurumi sonriente.

No podía negarlo, él estaba fascinado al verla como Dios la trajo al mundo. Sus hermosos senos se veían hermosos y en la cima de los mismos se alzaban sus rosados pezones que aún yacían dormidos, aunque por el ambiente, comenzaban a despertar. En eso, la mirada del joven Itsuka bajó un poco más en dirección al plano vientre de ella para posteriormente posar su vista en donde comenzaba su la entrada de su vagina la cual tenía sus labios cerrados.

— Eres hermosa, eres demasiados hermosa, Kurumi. — Elogió él para recibir una risa de parte de ella —. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Preguntó Shido un tanto desconcertado por la risa.

— Mira hacia debajo de ti. — Indicó ella.

— ¿Hacia abajo?

Obedeciendo, Shido bajó su mirada notando que tenía una erección notoria. Ligeramente avergonzado, él se giró sólo para escuchar una risa un poco más tranquila de parte de Kurumi.

— No tienes que ocultarlo Shido-san, es natural que tu cuerpo refleje eso al verme y además… — Kurumi se levantó de la cama para abrazar al chico por detrás pegando sus senos contra su espalda. — Me alegra el saber que Shido-san le gusta mi cuerpo.

Ahora era cuando la mente de Shido combatía para tener todo el control posible de una situación que de verdad ansiaba.

— Shido-san, quiero ser tuya. — Repitió Kurumi al oído del chico.

Ya no había manera de decir "no"; tomando la iniciativa una vez más, Shido tomó a Kurumi para besarla con pasión una vez más siendo correspondido por la chica quien cerró sus ojos dejando que Shido fuera el que abriera su noche de bodas.

Él besaba fuerte y con pasión, ella dejaba que él le besara. Las manos de Shido recorrieron la espalda desnuda de Kurumi acariciándola con gracia para sorpresa de ella quien sintió de maravilla la presencia de Shido. Llevando sus manos al pecho de Shido, Kurumi pasó a desabrochar la camisa del joven Itsuka quien se separó un poco, rompiendo el beso.

— Es correcto que ambos estemos en las mismas condiciones.

— Es correcto.

Con alegría, Kurumi quitó la prenda que llevaba el chico para mostrar el torso de él que para su sorpresa mostraba los años de entrenamiento que llevaba el joven Itsuka.

— Vaya, vaya, has estado entrenando todo este tiempo, ¿no es así? — Comentó Kurumi pasando sus manos por el torso de Shido.

— Debía hacerlo, después de todo no sabía si algo como lo antes volvería a pasar. — Dijo Shido quien llevó sus manos a las caderas de Kurumi —. Además, tenía que cuidar a alguien todos estos años y no podía darme el lujo de perder. — Las palabras de Shido mostraban su fortaleza, una que con los años construyó para proteger a Mayuri.

— La amas de verdad, ¿no es así?

— Ella es todo lo que me queda de cada una de ellas, al final debí ser fuerte para que ella no sufriera por mi culpa.

Dando besos en el cuello del chico, Nightmare había decidido apartar aquellos recuerdos tristes que con los años Shido había reprimido por el bien de Mayuri. Al sentir los besos de ella, Shido soltó gemidos de placer para llevar sus manos a los senos desnudos de Kurumi y comenzar a acariciarlos.

— ¡Ah! Shido-san…

Al sentir las manos del chico apretando sus senos, Kurumi no pudo evitar sentir el placer que recorría su cuerpo en esos momentos. Shido en ese momento comenzó besar el cuello de Nightmare con pasión escuchando los gemidos que ella soltaba.

Esa noche todo cambiaría para ambos al darse el placer de estar juntos después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando los rayos del Sol se alzaron sobre la urbe, estos llegaron a la casa donde la pareja descansaba tras una noche donde lo único que hicieron fue darse amor mutuo. Kurumi yacía dormida sobre Shido quien no llevaba mucho tiempo despierto. Había sido una noche muy diferente a las que solía tener, pero sin duda eso no le causaba molestia alguna. Shido veía a dormir a Kurumi tan tranquila que el mero acto de observarla era para él una maravilla.

— "Jamás pensé que nuevamente se me presentaría la oportunidad de estar junto a ti." — pensaba Shido para acariciar tranquilamente el cabello de Kurumi. —. "Han sido diez largos años."

Después del desastre de hace diez años, Shido había olvidado por completo lo que era estar con alguien a quien amaba de verdad. Si bien Mayuri apareció en su vida una vez más, el perder a todas las chicas lo había dejado devastado.

— Shido-san, no te vayas de mi lado.

Shido miró a Kurumi quien habló entre sueños. Al verla, notó como el rostro de la chica hacia gestos de tristeza. Tal vez diez años han sido suficientes para estar alejados uno del otro, pero ahora él no quería que la historia se repitiera una vez más. Pasando su mano por el rostro de ella, Shido limpió algunas lágrimas que Kurumi había soltado. Tal vez estaba teniendo una pesadilla, por lo que debía calmarla en sueños para que dichos sueños la dejarán tranquila.

Después de unas horas, Kurumi despertó encontrándose con Shido quien le dio un beso de buenos días.

— ¿No crees que es muy temprano como para andar dando besos? — Comentó Kurumi con una sonrisa.

— Después de lo de anoche, no lo creo. — Se excusó él —. Por cierto, el día de hoy iré al hospital a visitar a Mana, por lo que Mayuri vendrá a quedarse.

— ¿Ella vendrá?

Esa idea pareció molestar un poco a Kurumi, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Shido.

— Escúchame, yo sé que no has tenido la oportunidad de haber pasado tiempo junto a ella con anterioridad, pero Mayuri sería incapaz de juzgarte a simple vista y eso lo sé. — Dijo Shido notando el suspiro de Kurumi —. Yo sé que se llevarán bien.

Kurumi decidió no decir nada más con respecto a lo que haría Shido. Ella no se encontraba ansiosa de tener que cruzar palabras con la hija de Shido.

— Ven, vamos a desayunar. — Dijo Shido para darle un último beso a Kurumi.

— De verdad sabes como hacerme caer, ¿no es así?

Él no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a levantarse de su cama para así darse una ducha para después ir a preparar el desayuno de ambos dejando a Kurumi en cama.

Ella soltó otro suspiro; los recuerdos de anoche llegaban a su mente haciendo recordar a su cuerpo la maravilla del encuentro carnal que sostuvieron ambos. Hace años que esperó tener la oportunidad de estar con Shido y al fin pudo disfrutarla. Cada beso que él le dio esa noche seguía dándole placer a Kurumi aún cuando hace horas consumieron su amor.

— Shido-san es increíble. — Dijo ella llevando sus manos cerca de su entrepierna —. Aún duele un poco.

Sonriente y con su orgullo en alto, Kurumi decidió levantarse de la cama para ir a tomar un baño junto a Shido, no sin antes observarse en un espejo el cuerpo que tenía.

— No me importaría darte mi cuerpo siempre.

Una vez ambos desayunaron, Shido salió acompañado por Kurumi rumbo al hospital donde se encontraba Mayuri y la hermana de Shido. Había un poco más de nieve que el día anterior, pero por suerte para Nightmare, Shido había buscado ropa para ella. Las calles se encontraban algo vacías, pero había personas saliendo a pasear y disfrutando del gélido clima.

Todo lo que veía Kurumi era una ciudad que se había convertido en un lugar más tranquilo desde el incidente que tuvo lugar más al norte de la isla nipona. El incidente de Asia, así había sido llamado por lo medios aquel último terremoto espacial que se dio al norte de Japón y que se llevó muchas vidas inocentes.

— Kurumi

La voz de Shido de inmediato sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos.

— Cuando llegaste, me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda y además de eso sentí una presencia. — Dijo Shido sin ver a su acompañante. —. Acaso aquella presencia no eras tú, ¿verdad?

Kurumi inmediatamente se detuvo tras oír esas palabras. Al voltear, Shido logró ver el rostro de Kurumi el cual se apreciaba con evidente tristeza.

— Sabes, puedes decirme lo que sea.

— Lo sé, pero es algo que-

— ¿Te aterra?

Ella no podía hablar en esos momentos y eso lo comprendía él. Algo le sucedía a Nightmare y sabía bien que no era un juego de ella. Tomándola del rostro, él hizo que ella le mirase a los ojos notando el temor que ella tenía en los mismos.

¿Tenía ella miedo?

Quizás, pero no por eso debía quedarse callado esperando que ella lo superara. El tiempo en el que ambos se alejaron les hizo cambiar, madurar para bien. Caminaron por otro rato hasta que llegaron a una avenida donde tomaron un taxi para ir al hospital; ahora el silencio era reconfortante para Kurumi al sentirse protegida por Shido quien le abrazaba.

Una vez llegaron al hospital, ella habló.

— No puedo hacerlo. — Dijo ella parándose antes de entrar siquiera al edificio.

— Puedes, nada de esto fue tu culpa y lo sé. — Le respondió Shido para tomarla del hombro. —. Además, hace tiempo que no interactúas con alguien semejante a ti, ¿no es así?

Kurumi no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a ver hacia otro lado.

— Mírame — Pidió Shido tomándola nuevamente del rostro. —. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Kurumi no pudo decir no. Era obvio que ella confiaría en él.

— Sí, no sé cuál es la razón de que preguntes eso. — Dijo ella.

Shido negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de ella. Después de unos minutos, ambos entraron al hospital donde el chico preguntó por Mana a una enfermera quien de inmediato lo había reconocido. Una vez ambos anunciaron su llegada, se les dio el pase para ir a la habitación de la Takamiya Mana.

El lugar se encontraba carente de personas, aunque se notaba que había pacientes. Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano, siendo que Kurumi era guiada por Shido. Después de un tiempo llegaron a la habitación indicada. A lado de la habitación estaba escrito en un letrero el nombre de la hermana de Shido haciendo que Kurumi sintiese una mezcla de emociones.

— Mayuri, soy yo, Shido. — Habló él.

Una vez se anunció él, la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Mayuri quien se mostraba un tanto adormilada ignorando la presencia de Kurumi.

— Llegaste un poco más temprano, ¿sucede algo? — Preguntó Mayuri mientras se tallaba sus ojos.

— No, bueno, nada malo. — Respondió Shido para pasar al lugar seguido por Kurumi.

Mayuri en ese momento cerró la puerta para percatarse de la compañía que había traído su padre. Abriendo los ojos y respirando un poco agitada, Mayuri veía frente a ella a una de las personas que le dio la vida en el pasado. Su mente joven aún procesaba muchas cosas, entre las cuales se hallaba la razón por la que Tokisaki Kurumi había abandonado a Shido.

— Tú

Kurumi apenas volteó a verla, presenciando una mirada fría de parte de la joven.

— Es bueno saber que te encuentras bien, Mayuri-san

El ambiente en el lugar se puso más tenso. En el pasado, Mayuri dio su vida por Shido, pero después del último terremoto espacial, ella regresó a la vida para encontrar un panorama distinto al que conocía. Sus madres, como ella las conocía, habían muerto durante tal cataclismo y su padre había perdido todo lo que una vez amo quedándose solo.

¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Debía ir y abrazarla?

No había modo de que eso sucediera. Ella no estaba feliz de ver a Nightmare ahí parada junto a Shido de manera tranquila. No, ella no quería que su padre sufriera una vez más por culpa de ella.

— Mayuri-san, ¿me odias?

Shido de inmediato volteó a ver a Kurumi quien mantenía un semblante serio en espera de la respuesta que daría Mayuri.

— Kurumi, no debes-

— Quiero oírlo, Shido-san

Kurumi quería oír lo que sentía Mayuri; muchas veces se ha equivocado en el pasado y era hora de exonerar sus pecados. Ella quería saber lo que Mayuri sentía en verdad.

— Yo…

Podía sentirlo, pero también sentía algo más.

— Te…

Quería odiarla, lo quería en verdad, pero aquel sentimiento se veía atrapado por otro.

— ¿Tú qué, Mayuri-san?

No había vuelta atrás.

— Lo siento, no puedo decirlo. — Dijo Mayuri derramando lágrimas. —. No puedo decirlo, quisiera hacerlo, pero simplemente no puedo. — Y así Mayuri cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Kurumi le veía con ojos tristes. Ella quería escuchar esas palabras, quería escuchar ese te odio de parte de ella, pero simplemente no podía forzar ese sentimiento. Shido no entendía mucho, pero se dio cuenta que Kurumi no ansiaba tal respuesta de parte de Mayuri, pero a la vez él creía que eso aliviaba la herida que Nightmare tenía en su alma.

Ambas se encontraban heridas en un mundo que jamás debió exigirles cargar con sus poderes.

— Kurumi — Llamó Shido — Ve, sé que ustedes lo necesitan.

Nightmare volteó ligeramente a ver a Shido quien simplemente repitió ve.

Ella camino hasta llegar con Mayuri quien sollozaba en el suelo en espera de que Shido le abrazara, pero aquel abrazo no llegó de parte de Shido sino de la propia Kurumi.

— Yo no te odio, Mayuri-san — Dijo Kurumi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mayuri no entendía nada, pero el abrazo que le daba Kurumi era capaz de hacerla sentir protegida al igual que los abrazos que Shido le daba. Le parecía extraño, pero también era capaz de sentir el amor de Kurumi, un amor que simplemente denotaba el mismo cariño que todas las chicas sintieron por Shido concentrado solamente en ese sencillo abrazo.

— Perdóname, Mayuri-san, siempre me he equivocado en todo.

Kurumi lloraba, hace tiempo que no lloraba tanto como lo había hecho. Sentía su alma libre de ese peso que simplemente la atormentaba día y noche. En ese momento ella sintió como Mayuri la abrazó con fuerza para llorar en su hombro.

— Tranquila, prometo jamás irme de tú lado. — Dijo Kurumi para acariciar suavemente el cabello dorado de la chica.

Shido veía la escena con ternura. En el pasado, el amor por las chicas concebió a Mayuri, pero lamentablemente este no fue suficiente para mantenerla en el mundo que tanto daño les había hecho a ellos. Tiempo después se enteró que Mayuri nació del amor de Tohka, Kotori, Yoshino, las gemelas Yamai y de Miku, pero también del amor que Kurumi sentía por él.

Cuando Mayuri renació, Kurumi había desaparecido hace tanto tiempo, pero él podía jurar que en su mirada, la mirada de Mayuri, podía ver a las chicas que alguna vez amo y que el destino las apartó de su lado con crueldad, incluida la propia Kurumi.

— "Al final tenías razón, Kotori, jamás me di cuenta de lo feliz que era junto a ustedes." — Pensaba Shido para voltear a ver a Mana quien yacía en cama. — "Tal vez, esto sea una nueva oportunidad de enmendar mis errores, ¿no?

Nuevamente Shido volteó a ver a las chicas quienes seguían abrazadas. Era una escena que en verdad lo llenaba de alegría y esperanza. Incluso con todo lo que ha pasado, un nuevo futuro se veía en el horizonte, uno donde sí podría salvar a Kurumi de la oscuridad.

— Te amo, Mayuri-san


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

De demonios y pecados

* * *

¿Cómo es estar en la cima y después ya no estarlo? Así se sentía un hombre de cabellera blanca y ojos azules que se la pasaba observando su ordenador viendo imágenes de Itsuka Shido con una joven muy parecida a la ayudante que Itsuka Kotori tenía. Cuando Nightmare viajó al pasado, muchas cosas cambiaron antes de que se diera cuenta y en medio del caos él había perdido más de lo que había creído.

— Nuevamente me encuentro supervisando todo esto, que perdida de tiempo. — Murmuró él para tomar un café cercano y darle un sorbo —. Espero no tener que tratar de nuevo con algo así.

Dicho eso, él se levantó de su área de trabajo para ir a buscar en un librero un álbum de fotos.

— Quién diría que un día el presidente de DEM terminaría así, solo y sin papel para imprimir.

Efectivamente, Issac Westcott había caído en desgracia tras el incidente de Asia; después de eso DEM fue investigada por las Naciones Unidas que exigían un chivo expiatorio con el cual deslindarse de toda responsabilidad. Era lamentable que una de las personas más poderosas del planeta ahora fuera un ermitaño que se encontraba escondido en su departamento todo el día, pero eso a él poco le importaba.

—¿Dónde quedó?—Se preguntó él mientras buscaba unas imágenes en ese viejo álbum—. Aquí está.

En sus manos se encontraba la imagen del primer espíritu y causante de todo este desastre.

—Dicen que uno tiene buena suerte cuando menos se lo espera, pero para mí simplemente eso no existe—Pronunció Westcott para tomar una lámpara e iluminar la imagen—. Con que aquí estaban todo este tiempo, y yo pensando que se había perdido todo cuando esos malditos entraron al edificio.

Frente a él yacían un par de números visibles sobre la imagen. Una persona ajena a todo esto pensaría que sólo eran cosas sin sentido, pero para alguien como lo era Westcott, esto tenía más sentido de lo que parecía.

Mientras el viejo Westcott se encontraba sumergido en una felicidad para él, al otro lado de la ciudad las cosas con Shido se habían calmado. Mayuri ahora se encontraba más calmada, siendo aún abrazada por Kurumi quien se disculpó con la chica por todo lo que ella había hecho en el pasado.

—Mayuri—Llamó Shido a la joven espíritu—. ¿Qué sabes sobre Mana?

Una vez que se calmó su hija, Shido decidió preguntar sobre el estado de salud de su hermana quien desde el incidente había caído en un coma.

—Dicen lo mismo siempre—Dijo ella con tristeza—. Dicen que lo mejor es desconectarla para que ella pueda descansar en paz.

Tales palabras no fueron del agrado de Shido. ¿Por qué debían decir eso los médicos? ¿Acaso no podían hacer su trabajo o simplemente ya no querían hacerlo?

Mayuri entonces sintió un escalofrío. Sus ojos vieron en dirección de él para darse cuenta que los poderes que Shido había sellado en el pasado amenazaban con salir por culpa de la ira que el joven Itsuka reprimía.

Kurumi apenas y fue capaz de notarlo, por lo que de inmediato se levantó para ir directamente hacia él, abrazándolo y pidiéndole que se tranquilizara.

—¡Por favor, tranquilízate Shido-san!—Pedía ella con temor a que algo malo pasara o que aquel súbito incremento de poder atrajera a alguien—. Sé que estás molesto por la respuesta de los médicos, pero reprimir tu dolor simplemente te hará daño.

—¡Papá, detente!—Gritó Mayuri derramando lágrimas.

Al ver como Kurumi como Mayuri mostraban temor en sus rostros, fue que él se dio cuenta hasta donde había llegado en su rabia. Inmediatamente Shido buscó calmarse para evitar que los poderes sellados se liberarán y así evitar más problemas con los poderes de los espíritus.

—Lo lamento, yo no buscaba hacer esto.—Se disculpó él para abrazar a Kurumi con fuerza.

—Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa.—Le dijo Kurumi mientras le acariciaba con gentileza.

El mundo que alguna vez fue de brillante color ahora sólo mostraba un tinte gris de tristeza; el tiempo en el que Mana ha estado en coma ha sido complicado para ambos Itsuka, pero aún así mantenían la esperanza de que algún día ella despertara para poder al fin ser una familia.

—Todo ha cambiado, Shido-san.—Susurró una voz llamando la atención de Shido.

De inmediato Shido buscó en todas direcciones a la dueña de esa voz, pero no encontró a nadie. Kurumi le miró confundida por eso ya que parecía que el chico había escuchado algo, pero de pronto sintió un frío que acarició su cuerpo.

Shido jamás había experimentado algo así en años desde que conoció a Kurumi, pero ahora juraba haber sentido como si alguien le llamase. Mayuri notó esto en Shido quien caminó en dirección hacia Mana quien misteriosamente comenzó a mover ligeramente los dedos y mover su rostro de cierta manera.

—Imposible —pronunció Mayuri.

El joven Itsuka se encontraba sin palabras tras ver cómo su hermana pareció reaccionar después de que él escuchó tal susurro. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Shido salió corriendo para llamar a al doctor dejando a Kurumi y a Mayuri observando a Mana quien trataba de moverse. Al verla, Kurumi notó el rostro de Mana quien al parecer trataba de despertar, pero parecía que había algo que la molestaba y por un momento creyó que su presencia le desagradaba a la ex miembro de AST.

Cuando los doctores llegaron, estos quedaron sin habla de la misma forma que Shido. Era imposible dijeron algunos tras ver que la chica comenzó a reaccionar y de inmediato comenzaron a tratarla para buscar una forma de despertarla sin éxito por el momento por la situación imprevista.

—No podemos despertarla—dijo un médico—. Al menos no por el momento, señor Itsuka.

Shido observó a Mana quien se había relajado un poco.

—¿Esto es algo positivo, doctor?—preguntó Shido.

—¡En efecto! Esto es algo muy prometedor para su hermana como para su familia.

Mayuri al escuchar eso sonrió con alegría y Kurumi sintió alegría por Shido.

—Entonces agradezco todo lo que han hecho por ella—comentó el joven Itsuka para tomar la mano de Mana—. Espero que puedas despertar, Mana.

Una vez todo volvió a la misma calma de antes, Shido decidió hablar.

—Kurumi—llamó él a su acompañante.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó ella un tanto confundida.

—¿Escuchaste el mismo susurro que yo escuché?—Shido notó la mirada confundida en Kurumi lo que levantó sus sospechas—. Creo que sólo yo lo he escuchado.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Shido-san?

—Porque cuando me abrazaste, creí escuchar a alguien susurrarme algo, pero al final no fue nadie.

La chica se mostraba confundida por las palabras que Shido le dijo, pero en lo profundo temía que fuera algo relacionado no solo con su llegada, sino de algo más. Antes de poder decir algo, el teléfono de Shido sonó y al momento de contestar una voz familiar se hizo presente para él.

—¿Cómo has estado, Itsuka Shido?

—Westcott

Las dos chicas se impresionaron al oír ese nombre; Shido puso una expresión seria tras nuevamente oír de quién alguna ve atentó contra la vida de él y la de todos los espíritus. Ninguno se había hablado en mucho tiempo y fue una sorpresa el que Westcott llamase justo después de que Mana mostrase signos de mejoría.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas?—preguntó Shido—. ¿Acaso deseas nuevamente venir por mí o por Mana?—preguntaba él al conocer como era Westcott.

—¿O prefieres que vaya por tu hija? ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si intento atrapar a Nightmare? De todos modos ya sé que se encuentra a tu lado—dijo Westcott dejando sin habla a Shido—. Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde nuestro último combate, pero déjame decirte que hay cosas que debería hablar contigo y con nadie más. El mundo está en peligro de nuevo, y es bueno saber que Nightmare se encuentra a tu lado.

Shido hizo un gesto de disgusto por eso último ya que no quería que Kurumi se viese en vuelta nuevamente en asuntos relacionados con los espíritus y con el propio Westcott.

—Hemos tenido nuestra historia, Shido, pero ahora necesitamos trabajar juntos y-

—¿Por qué trabajaría con alguien como tú en primer lugar?—Shido se hallaba molesto al tratar nuevamente con el sujeto que buscó asesinarle—. En el pasado intentaste matarlas a todas. Intentaste matarme a mí para obtener todos los poderes.

Durante unos segundos Westcott no respondió y Shido se encontraba más molesto provocando una preocupación en las chicas.

—En efecto; yo intenté matarte en el pasado, pero ahora necesito de tú ayuda para salvar algo más que mi vida o la tuya—decía Westcott en un tono más serio—. En el pasado, tú chica viajó al mundo de los espíritus y durante ese viaje alguien despertó produciendo el cataclismo que no sólo acabo con parte de China, sino que también arrebató las vidas de todas ellas.

Shido se había quedado sin palabras tras oír lo que dijo Westcott. Las chicas viendo cómo se encontraba Shido, fueron junto a él y notaron la mirada perdida que tenía él.

¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Cómo Westcott conocía esa información?

Las preguntas comenzaron a formularse en la mente del chico ya que hace años él necesitaba de ellas para dar con la causa de todo, pero ahora llegaba Westcott después de mucho tiempo de estar desaparecido para decirle que Kurumi era una pieza clave en todo esto. De repente nada tenía sentido, la llegada de ella, el despertar de Mana y por supuesto, Mayuri; todos estos eventos no parecían tener sentido a menos que se unieran las piezas correctas en el orden correcto.

—Necesito de tú ayuda para detener el reloj del fin del mundo.

Y tras escuchar eso, la llamada se cortó.

El joven Itsuka se encontraba de pie procesando todo lo que Westcott le dijo y en su interior él ya sabía la respuesta. Siempre sería la misma.

Kurumi veía fijamente a Shido con preocupación; hace tiempo que su corazón se encontraba intranquilo hasta que se reencontró con él y por eso ella quería seguir junto a él. Lamentablemente, ella sabía que algo de su pasado la perseguía y no lo dejaba descansar por lo que tarde o temprano le alcanzaría y sería cuando todo su mundo se vería nuevamente abajo desde que ella misma se convirtió en un espíritu.

—Kurumi—dijo Shido en voz baja para verle.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué sabes sobre el incidente en China?

La joven espíritu se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero sabía que debía ser honesta no sólo por él, sino también por ella misma. Sonriente y tomando valor, Kurumi decide hablar sobre aquel trágico hecho con todo lo que sabe.

—Fue el día que Mío decidió aparecer en este mundo una vez más—dijo ella para recordar todo—. Ese día, tu dulce hermana junto al resto de las chicas fue hacia allá mientras yo ya me encontraba ahí.

En ese momento Kurumi hizo una pausa un poco larga ya que le era difícil revivir tales recuerdos.

—Mío, bueno, ella logró enviarme a un lugar que yo ya conocía, pero hubo algo que sucedió.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Kurumi?

La chica bajó su mirada un poco lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Shido quien soltó un suspiro. Él abrazó a Kurumi quien se impresionó por el acto de Shido a quién creía molesto.

—Si no es el momento, no es necesario que me lo cuentes—susurró Shido mientras acariciaba a Kurumi dulcemente—hoy fue un día muy pesado, creo que lo mejor será descansar.

—Shido-san

Kurumi sonrió de felicidad y se dejó consentir por él abrazó de Shido quien le seguía acariciando. Tal escena mágica podría haber durado para siempre sino fuera por cierta joven que se sentía incómoda en medio de la magia de ambos.

—¿Ya terminaron?—interrumpió Mayuri—. ¡No es justo que tengas a Shido para ti sola! ¡Yo también quiero que me abrace papá!—se quejó ella para abrazar a Shido por detrás.

Tanto Shido como Kurumi sonrieron por las palabras de Mayuri.

—Además, creo que nuevamente habrá problemas, ¿No?

Shido soltó un suspiro ya que no creía que se volvería a involucrar en algo nuevamente grande y con Westcott. Tras pensarlo un poco, decidió que llegando a casa tanto él como Kurumi tendrían que compartir todo lo que saben para lo que se avecinaba y también, para proteger a Mayuri si era necesario.

A lo lejos en otro edificio, una figura veía hacia el hospital donde se encontraban ellos. La misteriosa figura se perdía con el blanco de la nieve, pero dejaba ver un destello celeste para desaparecer del lugar dejando únicamente sus huellas.

—Nos volveremos a ver, Shido-san.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**La Reina Blanca**

* * *

Capítulo 5

La Reina Blanca

Dicen que el alma a veces puede dividirse en circunstancias un tanto… caóticas. Cuando el tiempo y el espacio se crearon de un caótico disparo que en una fracción de segundo dio a luz a un Universo que aguardaba secretos y misterios, muchos de los cuales eran ajenos al entendimiento y fueron inspiración del hombre para poder desentrañarlos e incluso para replicarlos.

Se menciona que no existen dos almas iguales, suelen ser semejantes, pero nunca serán iguales. Cada acción, cada pensamiento, cada experiencia; todo esto puede cambiar la perspectiva del alma lo que genera que nunca sea igual a otra.

Tokisaki Kurumi, el espíritu que controla el tiempo, sabe perfectamente lo que es compartir un alma tan igual a la suya, pero totalmente distinta. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que era conocer a alguien igual a ella, pero cuyos pensamientos diferían bastante. Kurumi tenía la capacidad de que su tiempo diera lugar a copias iguales a ellas, pero había un único defecto y este era que poseían un alma.

Sin importar que hiciera ella, o que tanto poder usara, siempre había algo que las diferenciaba a todas y a cada de una de sus copias. Ella ha tenido la fortuna de poseer está habilidad, pero también ha experimentado la propia insubordinación de sus copias, de sus propios recuerdos.

—Quiero tener más recuerdos con Shido-san.

Una sola, sólo una sola fue capaz de poner a Kurumi contra las cuerdas y llevarla a sus límites, pero aquella no era una copia, sino todo lo contrario. Era su semejante, su "yo" paralelo a ella cuyo único objetivo fue el de apoderarse del poder de la chica que juró un día acabar con el primer espíritu.

—Sólo eres un simple recuerdo, no eres nada.

Pero al final, fue otra copia diferente a esa la que mostró valía al desobedecer las órdenes de su verdadera yo quien no dudo en acabarla. Aquella Kurumi fue capaz de ir en contra de la voluntad del alma quebrada de su creadora y fue en busca de la persona que abrió su corazón y que buscaba darle un significado a su vida la cual no podía dejar de estar ligada ante la oscuridad que hace tiempo la envolvió para protegerla, pero que ahora la mataba lentamente.

Esa copia de Kurumi corrió lejos como pudo y buscó a Itsuka Shido hasta encontrarlo ya que sabía que su tiempo había terminado hace mucho. Una vez que lo encontró, ella le pidió una cita pese a que este se le miró con desconfianza, pero al final ella logró convencerlo logrando incluso fingir por un momento que ella se casaba con él; ella quería casarse con él. Lamentablemente todo tenía un fin, y aquel mágico ambiente murió al momento que la verdadera Tokisaki Kurumi apareció.

Dándole una mirada final a Shido, aquella copia fue tomada por Kurumi quien miraba con satisfacción como aquella copia se marchitaba en su oscuridad mientras se despedía de Shido mientras esté gritaba para que no se fuera, pero no fue así. Cuando Kurumi terminó ahí, Shido corrió rápidamente hasta el techo de un edificio y puso en lo alto del follaje el deseo que Kurumi pidió en su cita la cual se celebró en el Tanabata.

—Yo quiero tener más recuerdos junto a ti, Shido-san

Y así, un alma que había escapado de la oscuridad, regresaba nuevamente por el temor de la chica que guardaba sus sentimientos para ella.

.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos esa cita, Shido-san.

Una joven se encontraba parada frente al árbol de la ciudad donde una vez residió aquel chico al cual amó desde siempre y al cual deseaba hacer feliz sin importar qué.

La chica era igual a Tokisaki Kurumi en sus facciones faciales, pero se veía totalmente distinta al tener un cabello albino como la nieve y un ojo azul en lugar del dorado característico de ella. Incluso si alguien la confundiera, se llevaría la grata sorpresa de darse cuenta que ella no era Tokisaki Kurumi, aunque en realidad, ella sí era Tokisaki Kurumi.

—En verdad es invierno—comentó ella para caminar por las calles cubiertas de nieve—. Creo que tendré que hacer un viaje hasta Tokio incluso con este clima.

La chica soltó un poco de aire viendo como este se notaba por el frío del ambiente. Sonriendo ante lo que miró, ella decidió seguir su camino el cual daba con un chico que se encontraba en Tokio con un restaurante en el cual una chica fue dotada con la suerte de crecer con alguien como él.

.

Shido, Kurumi y Mayuri se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital conversando un poco para mantener los ánimos antes de tener la «charla» sobre lo que había hecho Kurumi y sobre el primer espíritu que apareció hace más de 40 años.

—Sabes, me gusta más los pasteles que preparo—comentó Mayuri quien había probado el pastel del chocolate que daban en el hospital—. Creo que incluso sabría mejor si estuviera quemado— continuó ella haciendo reír a Shido como a Kurumi.

—Una vez tuve la oportunidad de probar los pasteles de Kotori-san. Sin duda eran maravillosos cuando le ponía empeño por ti, Shido-san.—dijo Kurumi logrando ver cómo se sonrojaba el joven Itsuka—. Así que esos sentimientos por ella iban más allá de los de hermano. ¡Vaya! Kotori-san tenía un complejo de hermana.

Shido no pudo evitar ponerse rojo ya que el giró de la conversación había cambiado y antes de siquiera replicar algo, Mayuri le volteó a ver con una mirada llena de brillo e ilusión.

—¡Así que ella también te amaba hasta ese punto! Ahora entiendo por qué tengo un poder tan grande.—dijo Mayuri totalmente orgullosa provocando que Kurumi riese—. Aunque me pregunto si tengo algo de tu poder, Kurumi.

Nightmare sonrió dulcemente; ella no afirmó nada, pero tampoco lo había negado haciendo que Mayuri adivinase por cuenta propia.

—Naciste también de mi amor por Shido-san. Es lo único que te puedo afirmar—dijo ella para regalarle una rápida mirada a Shido quien se mantenía un poco ruborizado—. Pero bueno, no es hora de hablar de eso, sino de lo que ha mencionado nuestro viejo amigo Westcott.

Al hablar sobre Westcott, el ambiente se volvió un poco más serio entre ambos jóvenes adultos quienes se miraban con cierta confianza. Kurumi bebió un poco de su té recordando muchas cosas que, algunas de las cuales no eran de su agrado.

—Cuando supieron quien era Mío, yo ya me encontraba enfrentándola por todo lo que había hecho, pero simplemente fue inútil.—relató ella con cierta tranquilidad—. No fue que sucedió, pero ella nuevamente logró que yo llegase a un mundo donde los poderes espirituales habitan y que de cierta forma se parece a este mundo.

—Un mundo donde nacen los espíritus, ¿No?—intervino Mayuri viendo la sonrisa en Nightmare—. Ese fue el mundo donde yo nací, pero creo que son diferentes para cada uno.

Shido poco entendía de lo que hablaban ambas así que decidió hablar antes de que ambas comenzarán a hablar de cosas que él no entendía.

—Antes de hablar de lo de Mío, ¿Pueden explicarme un poco de eso?—dijo Shido intentando obtener algo de información de las chicas.

—Por supuesto—dijeron ambas.

—Primero que nada, creo que debo decirte que hace tiempo que conocí a Mío y sabía que ella andaba detrás de todos los espíritus.—comentó Kurumi—. Sin embargo, yo no sabía qué era Mío en verdad ya que una vez que me entregó los poderes, yo intenté ayudar a las demás personas, pero lamentablemente siempre sucedían "cosas" que cambiaban todo.

Mayuri en este punto no entendió muy bien lo que estaba explicando Kurumi.

—Para empezar, he tratado de evitar que Mío venciera durante mucho más tiempo de lo que parece, Shido-san.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Digamos que te he conocido cerca de doscientas cuatro veces.—confesó ella haciendo que los dos Itsuka se sorprendieran—. Creo que solté de golpe algo que debía decirte antes, pero bueno, creo que me siento mejor al confesar todo.

Los dos Itsuka sonreían nerviosamente ya que Kurumi se mostraba muy calmada; Shido en particular notó que la actitud de ella se parecía mucho a la actitud que tenía cuando todas se encontraban vivas.

—Bien, regresando al tema, cuando todas se enteraron de quién era Reine-san, está huyó al sur de China donde al parecer DEM la estaba esperando. Yo también la seguí con una red de información que construí con el tiempo, pero no sabía que ella esperaba mi llegada. Justo cuando la confronté, ella me derrotó sin tocarme.

Shido no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero sin embargo Kurumi mostraba ahora un semblante de tristeza, miedo y pesar; era evidente que el poder de Mío podía estar más lejos de lo que pensaron, pero el derrotar a Kurumi con el mínimo esfuerzo resultaba aterrador para el chico.

Mayuri tampoco evitó sentir un escalofrío ya que ella era el segundo espíritu más fuerte que vivía, y eso sí contaba con que Kurumi podía vencerla y que ella misma lo sabía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mayuri se levantó y se acercó a Nightmare para darle un fuerte abrazo sorprendiendo a la chica como al propio Shido.

—¿Ella te lastimó?—preguntó Mayuri con cierta molestia.

Kurumi notando la actitud que tomó Mayuri, decidió calmarla.

—No, sino no estuviera aquí junto a ti, Mayuri-chan.—contestó Nightmare para darle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y después mirar a Shido con una sonrisa—. También puede darte un beso, Shido-san, pero debes prometer que tendremos una cita.

—Bien, bien, bien; pero recuerda que debes seguir diciéndome la verdad, Kurumi.—contestó Shido—. Por cierto, ¿Qué sucedió cuando llegaste al mundo de los espíritus?

En ese momento Nightmare se puso más seria que antes. Shido notando la actitud que tomó su novia y esposa , supo de inmediato que algo sucedió en ese lugar que estaba estrechamente relacionado con el incidente donde Kotori, Tohka y el resto murieron cuando un terremoto espacial colapsó.

Mayuri al ver a su madre, la soltó, pero quedándose a su lado para que está no se sintiera sola. Fue en este punto que Kurumi soltó un fuerte suspiro para mirar al techo para poder soportar tales recuerdos.

—Cuando ella me envió, de inmediato supe que ese lugar ya lo había visitado en el pasado.—dijo ella recordando algunas cosas que pasaron—. No sé si tomarlo como un Edén o el infierno mismo, pero evidentemente ese lugar era tal vez un deseo que yo quería o al menos, que un día quise.—ella no sabía bien todo sobre ese lugar, pero lo poco que recordaba era que su propio demonio se encontraba esperándola después de muchos años—. Puede que la inversión de Tohka no haya sido más que una conexión con el mundo espiritual, Shido-san. Los espíritus que se invierten, son los espíritus más puros y poderosos que gobiernan aquel mundo y por desgracia, yo me enfrenté a mi propio demonio.

Shido no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a oír y entender todo lo que su novia le decía.

—Te seré sincera, Shido-san, en estos diez años que no estuve, perdí muchas de mis memorias.—confesó para mirar con tristeza a Shido—. Además del miedo que tenía al enfrentarte, perdí muchas de mis memorias. Había olvidado por completo cuál era mi propósito en el mundo y me sentía fuera del lugar. Incluso llegué a pensar en quitarme la vida.

—¡Kurumi!

Shido en ese momento reaccionó todo angustiado tras oír lo último que dijo ella. Mayuri sin pensarlo abrazó con fuerza a Nightmare quien acarició dulcemente los cabellos de la hija de todos los espíritus. El joven Itsuka fue a lado de Nightmare para tomarla de la mano sorprendiéndola y dejándola sin palabras.

—Por favor, Kurumi, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso nunca más.—pidió Shido todo angustiado—. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en un una tontería como esa.

Ella sintió nuevamente que su corazón era bombardeado por las palabras tan dulces y sinceras que Shido le decía. Ella recordó en ese momento que era la misma sensación que su clon sintió cuando él le pidió que dejara todo de lado y que ella en verdad no era mala.

—"Así que nuevamente siento todo lo que mis experiencias pasadas llegaron a sentir."

Los ojos de Kurumi se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales no pudo contener y que caían por sus mejillas hasta tocar con su ropa. Shido entonces le dio un tierno beso en los labios para tranquilizarla, cosa que logró y cuando la vio a los ojos notó una mirada esperanzada y que pedía ayuda a gritos.

Kurumi iba a decir algo, pero entonces también recordó unas palabras que le dedicó su demonio interno las cuales resonaron en su mente.

—Aunque me hayas derrotado, jamás podrás matarme. Siempre estaré ahí para verte fracasar una y otra vez, viéndote besarlo esperando que él no esté muerto sólo para que derrames lágrimas y uses la sexta bala.

El espíritu del tiempo comenzó a llorar nuevamente y a moverse frenéticamente alarmando a Shido.

—¡No! ¡No quiero que te vayas, Shido!—exclamó Kurumi llorando con más fuerza—. Perdóname, perdóname por ser una tonta.

Shido no entendía a lo que se refería, pero algo le decía que lo mejor sería terminar todo en ese momento. Ayudando a Kurumi, Shido le pidió a Mayuri que le avisará a las doctores que se iban a retirar a la casa a descansar. Nightmare se encontraba mal y él lo veía ya que ella temblaba aún al estar abrazada de él; entendiendo que algo sucedió en aquel lugar para hacer temblar a Kurumi del miedo, Shido aceptó la idea de tener que tratar con Westcott.

La familia, una vez avisaron a los médicos, salieron del hospital sin hacerse notar de más para que Kurumi no se sintiera intimidada. Al momento de salir, Shido le pidió a Mayuri ayuda para que Kurumi no sintiera el frío del ambiente en su estado. Caminaron por unas cuadras para llegar a salvó a su casa, pero antes de llegar Shido sintió nuevamente aquella presencia que le observaba, pero siendo está vez más rápido y preciso, miró a lo alto de un edificio viendo de quién se trataba.

—"Kurumi"

Aquella presencia era la misma chica a la que Shido estaba cuidando con la diferencia en su cabello, ojos y prenda. La joven viendo cómo le miraba Shido, le sonrió.

—Estoy en casa, Shido-san.


End file.
